Eu Admito
by Emplumada e Pelucia
Summary: E o grande mistério de como Aline e Douglas começaram a namorar é finalmente revelado!Songfic e sidestory de Emplumada, Pelúcia, Garra, Bigodes e Focinho.


EU ADMITO 

**Sinopse:** Já imaginaram como foi que Aline e Douglas começaram a namorar? Bem, para aqueles que ainda estão curiosos, aqui vai o brinde pela paciência de vocês. _Sidestory de Emplumada, Pelúcia, Garra, Bigodes e Focinho. (tá mais pra um apêndice, mas...)_

**N/A:** Eu não quis colocar essa parte na fanfic porque achei que ia tirar o humor do começo do capítulo 42. Você precisa ter lido EPGBF para entender essa parte, mas se não quiser perder tempo, tudo bem. E se alguém não leu a fanfic, basta saber que esta se passa no Brasil. A música é da Celine Dion, a minha musa na arte das músicas, poemas, sentimentos e emoções! Ah, e eu tirei umas duas frases da música porque não combinava com a idade deles, sabe.

IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW 

_"Que droga! Não tem nada para fazer hoje"_ pensava Cinthia enquanto ouvia música no computador do sótão de sua casa. _"Se ao menos eu tivesse algum motivo para sair... Mas eu tenho! Não acredito que eu esqueci a promessa de juntar a Aline e o Douglas, ou de pelo menos fazer os dois voltarem a se falar. O Fred e o Jorge não vão gostar de saber disso, e eu só tenho três semanas até as aulas! Mas se o que eles me falaram está certo, é provável que eu consiga a colaboração do Douglas nisso. Hum... qual lugar é melhor para se começar um namoro?..."_

- Alô, Aline? – disse Cinthia ao telefone. – Você tem alguma coisa para fazer hoje? Não? Beleza! Eu estava pensando em ir ao cinema, mas minha irmã não quis ir comigo. O que você acha? Tem um filme ótimo na seção das cinco e meia no Shopping Curitiba. Você vai? OK. A gente se encontra lá por volta das cinco. Tchauzinho!

Ela desligou o telefone deu alguns pulinhos de satisfação.

- Está dando certo! Agora é só deixar as coisas seguirem o seu curso natural.

No cinema, Cinthia e Aline ficaram algum tempo na fila para comprar os ingressos, e quando entraram na sala já haviam começado os trailers. Elas escolheram duas cadeiras mais para o fundo do cinema, e Cinthia esperou até o último trailer começar e se levantou.

- Preciso ir no banheiro. Já volto.

- Mas agora? O filme já vai começar – disse Aline.

- É rapidinho. Se o filme começar antes de eu voltar eu vou querer saber o que aconteceu, tá? Presta atenção.

- Então anda logo.

Cinthia saiu da sala do cinema, o corredor do lado de fora estava vazio, com a exceção de uma única pessoa.

- E então? – perguntou o garoto que estava encostado na parede para Cinthia.

- Tudo pronto. Tem cadeiras vagas dos dois lados dela. Boa sorte, Douglas! – acrescentou ela quando o garoto entrou na sala e fechou a porta. Ficou parada por alguns segundos e também entrou na sala novamente.

- Mas nem a pau que eu vou perder um filme dirigido por euzinha!

Na telona passava um trailer de propaganda de um show da Celine Dion, e algumas pessoas sentadas mais para frente acompanhavam a cantora. Aline prestava atenção naqueles "trouxas" quando alguém se sentou do seu lado, no lugar de Cinthia.

- Esse lugar está ocupado – disse ela, mas parou imediatamente ao ver quem era.

- Tudo bem, eu vou no outro – disse Douglas.

There were nights when the wind was so cold 

_**That my body froze in bed**_

_**If I just listened to it**_

_**Right outside the window**_

_"O que ele está fazendo aqui?!"_ perguntou-se Aline. _"Será que não tinha outro lugar para ele sentar?"_ Ela olhou em volta, mas todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas, com a exceção da de Cinthia.

**There were days when the sun was so cruel**

_**That all the tears turned to dust**_

_**And I just knew my eyes**_

_**Were drying up forever**_

Aline se sentou bem no cantinho da cadeira. Ela lembrava da última vez em que estiveram sentados lado a lado, e não queria que tudo aquilo se repetisse. Como era incômodo lembrar daquele beijo, mas ela não iria deixar aquilo atrapalhar o filme. Ela havia ido lá para se distrair um pouco, e era isso o que ela iria fazer. Não precisava ficar lembrando daquilo.

_**I finished crying in the instant that you left**_

_**And I can't remember where or when or how**_

_**And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**_

Um homem a algumas cadeiras de distância na fila deles pediu que pulassem uma cadeira para a direita. Aline teve que se sentar no lugar de Cinthia, e Douglas no lugar dela. Quando eles se sentaram, Douglas colocou a sua mão sobre a dela no braço da poltrona e Aline retirou-a instintivamente.

- Desculpa – disse Douglas.

- Tudo bem.

_"Ela não me xingou. Já é um bom sinal"_ pensou ele animado.

_**But when you touch me like this**_

_**And you hold me like that**_

_**I just have to admit**_

_**That it's all coming back to me**_

_**When I touch you like this**_

_**And I hold you like that**_

_**It's so hard to believe**_

_**But it's all coming back to me**_

_**It's all coming back**_

_**It's all coming back to me now**_

Parecia impossível de não pensar naquela noite em que ele a havia beijado. A simples proximidade dele a incomodava e Aline não conseguiu deixar de pensar naquele beijo cheio de paixão que ele havia dado nela. Ou melhor, havia _tentado_ dar nela. Não, ela não podia ficar pensando naquilo. Seria tão mais fácil se eles voltassem a ser amigos, se continuassem com as brigas como antes.

_**There were moments of gold**_

_**And there were flashes of light**_

_**There were things I'd never do again**_

_**But then they'd always seemed right**_

Douglas a observava com o canto do olho e sabia que ela estava evitando olhar para ele, mas não estava nem olhando para a tela do cinema, e sim para baixo, pensando. E outra vez ele a via na meia luz, e a luz da tela refletia nos olhos dela como a luz da lareira de Hogwarts fizera da última vez. O cabelo de Aline cobria parte de seu rosto, e Douglas, sem a permissão dela, colocou-o atrás da orelha da garota. Aline saiu de seus devaneios e arregalou os olhos, lembrando de que Douglas estava sentado do seu lado de verdade, não só naquela lembrança de seis semanas atrás.

_**Baby, Baby**_

_**If I kiss you like this**_

_**And if you whisper like that**_

_**It was lost long ago**_

_**But it's all coming back to me**_

_**If you want me like this**_

_**And if you need me like that**_

_**It was dead long ago**_

_**But it's all coming back to me**_

_**It's so hard to resist**_

_**And it's all coming back to me**_

_**I can barely recall**_

_**But it's all coming back to me now**_

Aline sentiu um arrepio quando ele roçou a mão em seu rosto para afastar o seu cabelo. A última vez que havia sentido aquilo com um simples toque dele foi em um baile no último ano, quando tiveram que dançar por mais de cinco horas por causa de uma brincadeira envolvendo ponche e uma poção instantânea de quinta categoria. Mas não era um arrepio de frio, ela sabia muito bem. E também sabia o que vinha em seguida e não gostou quando aconteceu: seu coração começou a bater mais forte que o normal, e Aline torcia para que a luz da tela não mostrasse que ela havia ruborizado.

_**But you were history with the slamming of the door**_

_**And I made myself so strong again somehow**_

_**And I never wasted any of my time on you since then**_

Não! E, novamente, não! Ela conseguiu ficar sem pensar naquilo desde que havia desembarcado do expresso de Hogwarts. Não era agora que ela iria se tormentar por causa de um beijo bobo. Mas ela também não havia falado com Douglas desde então, e esse era exatamente o conselho que Cinthia lhe dera em Hogwarts, no meio das provas do quinto ano.

- Você podia pelo menos dizer "Nossa! Que coincidência te encontrar aqui" – disse Douglas tentando quebrar o silêncio que havia entre eles. - Não custa nada ser cordial de vez em quando, sabia?

_**But if I touch you like this**_

_**And if you kiss me like that**_

_**It was so long ago**_

_**But it's all coming back to me**_

_**If you touch me like this**_

_**And if I kiss you like that**_

_**It was gone with the wind**_

_**But it's all coming back to me**_

_**It's all coming back**_

_**It's all coming back to me now**_

- Acontece que da última vez que eu falei com você fui surpreendida com a sua tremenda falta de caráter!

- Que resposta afiada. Andou praticando durante as férias?

_"Pelo menos as brigas estão voltando normalmente"_ pensou Aline um pouco mais aliviada.

- Eu não preciso praticar durante as férias, ao contrário de certas pessoas.

- Quem são elas?

- Oras! – Aline virou o rosto para Douglas, mas se arrependeu imensamente. Ele a olhava do mesmo jeito que na noite do beijo e ela viu que ele estava se divertindo com a discussão deles. – Você veio aqui só para me irritar?

- Não, eu não desperdiçaria o meu tempo com uma coisa dessas.

- Mas então por que você está aqui?

- Só tem dois motivos pelos quais as pessoas vão ao cinema, e o mais óbvio deles é: para assistir filmes. Francamente, e ainda dizem que você é a melhor aluna do ano.

_**There were moments of gold**_

_**And there were flashes of light**_

_**There were things we'd never do again**_

_**But then they'd always seemed right**_

Aline se encostou na cadeira de braços cruzados e ficou olhando para a tela sem realmente assistir o que estava passando, irritada. Parecia que Douglas só existia na sua vida para aborrecê-la. Essa parecia uma daquelas leis de Murphy: se há uma chance em um milhão das coisas irem contra o esperado, elas acontecem. O seu dia até que estava indo bem até ele aparecer.

- Mas também tem o segundo motivo – disse ele, despertando a curiosidade de Aline, e a garota espiou-o com o canto do olho. – Varia de pessoa para pessoa, mas _eu_ vim aqui para te dizer que te amo, e que aquele beijo foi verdadeiro. Assim como este...

_**Baby, Baby, Baby**_

_**When you touch me like this**_

_**And when you hold me like that**_

_**It was gone with the wind**_

_**But it's all coming back to me**_

_**When you see me like this**_

_**And when I see you like that**_

_**Then we see what we want to see**_

_**All coming back to me**_

_**The flesh and the fantasies**_

_**All coming back to me**_

_**I can barely recall**_

_**But it's all coming back to me now**_

Douglas se debruçou e beijou Aline como da outra vez, mas agora Aline retribuía o beijo com toda a paixão que havia adormecida dentro dela. Quem se importava que os dois haviam se odiado desde os nove anos de idade? Quem se importava que aquilo era estranho e improvável? Quem se importava que os dois maiores cabeças-duras de Hogwarts haviam admitido que se amavam?

Bem, agora isso só era importante para os dois, e somente para eles.

**If you forgive me all this**

_**If I forgive you all that**_

_**We forgive and forget**_

_**And it's all coming back to me**_

Eles separaram os lábios lentamente, e Aline mal conseguia acreditar que aquele sentimento fosse real e que estava acontecendo com ela. Era o momento mais _mágico_ de sua vida, mesmo ela tendo passado cinco anos estudando em Hogwarts e estar agora em uma sala de cinema trouxa.

- Já que você não me empurrou como da outra vez, acho que agora podemos namorar oficialmente – disse Douglas com uma das mãos no rosto dela. – Você quer namorar comigo?

- Eu quero! E sinto muito ter te empurrado da outra vez.

- Eu não me importo, contanto que agora eu possa ficar com você sem brigarmos um com o outro.

Os dois se beijaram novamente, com mais paixão, amor e fogo do que achavam ser possível. O filme começou, mas eles continuaram se beijando. Se alguém perguntasse mais tarde o que eles haviam achado do filme, eles provavelmente responderiam "Que filme?"

_**(It's all coming back to me now)**_

_**And when I touch you like that**_

_**(It's all coming back to me now)**_

_**If you do it like this**_

_**(It's all coming back to me now)**_

_**And if we...**_

Na última fileira do cinema, sentada em uma cadeira no canto, alguém estava observando os dois.

_"Que meigo!"_ pensou Cinthia quando viu Aline e Douglas se beijando. _"Posso dizer que fiz um bom trabalho juntando os dois."_

Assim que o filme começou, Cinthia deixou de olhar para os dois. Passados uns quinze minutos de filme, ela olhou novamente para eles para ver se Aline havia dado pela falta dela, mas os dois ainda estavam se beijando!

_"Eles ainda estão nisso? Bom, daqui a pouco eles param"_

Se passaram mais cinco minutos, e nada.

_"Arrumem um quarto de uma vez!"_ ela pensou, voltando a assistir o filme.

**FIM!**


End file.
